


It's Show Time!

by AnoniNABS



Series: Persona Five Red [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing and Singing, Evil Plans, F/M, Female Kurusu Akira, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Love/Hate, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoniNABS/pseuds/AnoniNABS
Summary: Promessa é dívida. Como Akechi desejou que não estivesse assim tão inadimplente com Akira... Agora que ela provou o quanto o detetive estava errado em relação aos Phantom Thieves, ele nem quer imaginar que desafio constrangedor a líder do grupo tem em mente. Agora... É hora do show!(A promise is a promise. Akechi really wished he had not bet against Akira.... Now that she proved how much the detective was wrong about the Phantom Thieves, he does not even dare to guess what embarrassing challenge the team leader has in mind. Now ... It's show time!)





	It's Show Time!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiyumibr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyumibr/gifts).



> Essa songfic seria correspondente a um dos 'encontros' entre a/o protagonista e Akechi no jogo, já que nesta série há a possibilidade de entrar num relacionamento amoroso com o detetive.
> 
> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS. As trilhas aqui listadas pertencem a seus respectivos compositores.

\-- SÁBADO, 5 de novembro. Tarde. Céu claro. --

 

Era uma tarde tranquila de sábado nos arredores de Yogen-Jaya; sem muitas pessoas nas ruas. Akechi já tinha saído do colégio, Akira havia convocado ele e os demais para uma reunião no sótão do café Leblanc, a base atual dos Phantom Thieves. E era para lá que o garoto se dirigia. Como foi direto, não houve tempo de colocar seu característico sobretudo castanho, até porque aquela vestimenta era típica de seu trabalho como detetive.

O jovem se aproximou do estabelecimento, abrindo com delicadeza a porta, logo fechando o portal atrás de si. Como sempre, o Leblanc estava vazio e silencioso, um refúgio oculto no meio do caos de Tóquio.

"Olá, Chefe."

"Hm. Olá." Sojiro o cumprimentou no tom usual. "Veio tomar um café?"

"Hn, não, vim para encontrar Akira. Nós planejamos umas coisas hoje." Akechi respondeu, sem dar mais informações, não sabia se Sojiro sabia ou não de todas as atividades do grupo.

"Ah, ela está lá em cima. Fique à vontade."

O jovem subiu, e logo estranhou a cena. O andar vazio, a mesa colada à parede, e Akira deitada na cama lendo um livro, o título se destacando na capa: 'O Príncipe dos Ladrões'. A garota usava uma roupa bem mais casual, camiseta vermelha sem mangas e calça jeans rasgada, o calçado jogado ao lado da cama.

"Hnmnn... Eu cheguei cedo?"

"Hã? Akechi-kun?" ela estranhou a presença dele, ficando numa postura mais ereta. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"É, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Morgana entoou.

"Você não marcou uma reunião para hoje?"

"Reunião?" Akira riu brevemente, tendo entendido o motivo do desentendimento. "Ah, Akechi, você não olha o chat do grupo não?"

"Hmn?"

"Futaba está se sentindo meio indisposta. Não tem como explorarmos o Metaverso sem ela."

Akechi pegou o celular, vendo que Futaba mandou uma mensagem tarde da noite, informando que não estava bem; e Akira decidiu cancelar a reunião, desejando melhoras para ela. Não era nada muito grave, só aquele probleminha que as mulheres costumavam ter em uma determinada época do mês.

"Oh..."

Mas Akira já tinha fechado o livro, ficando sentada na cama, olhando para ele de forma avaliativa. Pensando em alguma coisa, expondo seus pensamentos de forma pausada, quase hesitante.

"Sabe Akechi... Agora que você se juntou ao grupo de forma oficial, você viu o que a gente realmente faz, não? Acha que é justo?"

"Sim."

"Então... eu ganhei a aposta." ela disse, com um sorriso lento, largo e malicioso.

Oh. A aposta. Ele se lembrou do que eles combinaram, há um tempo atrás, quando dividiram o quarto do hotel.

_'Só o tempo irá dizer o que é o quê, e então veremos quem é que está certo.'_

_'Estão vamos apostar. Se eu vencer, você vai ter que fazer... hmm, vou pensar num desafio à altura.'_

Algo dizia a ele que ela já tinha pensado no desafio. E que não seria nada bom.

"Já que você já está aqui, e seu horário está livre... o que acha de cumprir essa aposta?"

"Hoje?" ele contestou.

"Vai ser divertido! Estou falando sério. Vai me agradecer depois."

Ela sorria, animada, certa de que ele iria concordar, já ansiando pelo momento. Akechi não ia frustrar a expectativa dela, arruinando o que ela tinha planejado. Ele acabou cedendo à pressão.

"Tudo bem."

"Então, vamos!"

Ela se levantou animada da cama, colocando o tênis e um casaco preto. A garota também pegou a bolsa largada na mesa e um diadema vermelho que estava exposto na estante. Akechi não teve escolha a não ser acompanhá-la, descendo as escadas, ainda um pouco apreensivo.

"Vai sair?" Sojiro indagou.

"Vou passar a tarde com Akechi-kun. Volto de noite."

"Hmn. Certo." o olhar do Chefe indicava algumas ressalvas, mas ele concordou.

"Ei! Não se esqueça de tirar uma foto do que sobrar dele!"

Morgana comentou, ficando do lado de dentro, enquanto os dois saíam do café. Akira se dirigia ao metrô, e ele a seguiu, enquanto a garota comentava animada:

"Você costuma sair muito, Akechi-kun?"

"Não... não muito. Geralmente só saio do meu trajeto para resolver algum caso."

"Hmm..." foi um comentário meio depressivo, mas ela podia corrigir isso. "Melhor ainda. Vai ser uma surpresa então."

"Umnnn... para onde vamos exatamente?"

"Não acabei de dizer que vai ser surpresa, detetive?"

Ela não insistiu no tópico, se recusando a dar pistas. Os dois pegaram a linha para Shibuya, mas infelizmente o trem estava cheio, ambos tiverem que ir em pé. A TV do transporte público estava exibindo um compilado de notícias, e os outros passageiros comentavam alto demais para que ele ouvisse o que Akira achava dos acontecimentos. Mas ela reagia expressivamente às notícias, às vezes revirando os olhos, fechando a cara e murmurando contra (quando passou uma retrospectiva das ações dos Phantom Thieves), outras vezes acenando positivamente, assentindo com o jornalista.

A dupla chegou à estação de Shibuya, e Akira decidiu pegar uma linha de integração. Isso foi um sinal de alerta para o detetive, que até então pressupunha que eles iriam para algum lugar em Shibuya. Ele mal pode acreditar em qual seria seu destino.

"Duas para Naito-Shinjuku." Akira requereu, passando o valor das passagens para o atendente.

" _Naito_ -Shinjuku?" o detetive estranhou, o local tinha uma fama peculiar em Tóquio. "V-você não quer dizer..."

"A área de Kabukichō? Sim."

Akira respondeu com naturalidade, e Akechi mal conseguiu replicar. Ele teria pensado em qualquer lugar: as ruas de Golden Gai, o parque de Shinjuku Gyoen, qualquer lugar menos Kabukichō. O constrangimento do detetive era óbvio, a face toda vermelha, os olhos arregalados, sua expressão era de 'Onde raios eu fui me meter?!!'...

"Qual é, ainda está de dia. E tem muita coisa interessante por lá."

"Como foi que você foi parar num lugar desses?" ele arfou, ainda constrangido, já reclamando do desafio.

"Numa missão. Kaneshiro." ela lhe contou como foi parar lá da primeira vez, porque conhecia o distrito tão bem. "É um lugar inusitado para se conseguir informação."

Nisso Akira não estava mentindo. Chihaya, a vidente cujas previsões eram sinistramente precisas, tinha uma banquinha nas ruas de Shinjuku. E Ohya, a jornalista que sabia de tudo o que acontecia em Tóquio, também costumava frequentar um bar local. Fora os livros da livraria de lá, que tratavam a fundo assuntos que a maioria consideraria sem importância, mas que poderiam ser de grande ajuda no dia a dia, como a linguagem das flores, dicas de pescaria, e até macetes para videogame.

Akira expôs todos esses pontos para o detetive, enquanto faziam o trajeto para Shinjuku, o metrô ainda estava cheio, mas ao menos dava para conversar durante o percurso. Akechi teve o cuidado de não tirar os olhos de Akira, temendo se perder naquele lugar. Saindo da estação, a garota rumou para uma das ruas à esquerda. Os prédios daquele distrito eram cheios de néon, fachadas vibrantes, com vendedores ancorados na porta de cada loja, fazendo o possível para angariar clientes. Um dos chamados estava ficando mais insistente.

"Dois por dois! Pague duas entradas e tenha direito a duas canções no palco! Preço especial! É só hoje gente!" uma mulher brandeava, oferecendo folhetos do estabelecimento, um karaokê, provavelmente.

"Perfeito!" Akira exclamou, pegando de pronto um dos folhetos. "Vamos nessa, Akechi-kun?"

"Num karaokê?" ele estranhou. "Vai ser isso mesmo?"

"Exatamente isso. Vamos."

Os dois entraram no estabelecimento, todo decorado em tons de vinho. Havia várias mesas ao longo da parede, num estilo similar ao do Leblanc, o lugar deveria oferecer alimentação também. Cada uma das mesas era separada por colunas forradas de tecido, abafando o som alheio. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção estava mais ao fundo. O palco principal se destacava naquele ambiente, um microfone pairando solitário num pedestal, com várias mesinhas ao redor da plataforma.

O local estava relativamente cheio devido à promoção, o público bem variado. Jovens da idade deles comentavam acerca das músicas que iriam escolher, enquanto decidiam em qual lugar ficar. Uma parcela mais adulta iniciava antecipadamente o happy hour, com um público mais embriagado reagindo exageradamente a qualquer música que tocasse. Ocupado observando o local, Akechi não seu deu conta da ausência de Akira, que tratava algo com o atendente. Ao notar que ela não estava do seu lado, o detetive procurou por todos os lados, menos para trás. O que causou com que ele quase pulasse de susto quando ela colocou a mão no ombro dele.

"Calma, Akechi-kun. Pronto, já paguei pelo local."

"Quê? Akira, eu deveria pagar ao menos a minha parte!"

Tão cavalheiro da parte dele. Mas Akira deu ombros.

"Se eu escolhi o desafio devo assumir essa contrapartida. Preparado?"

"Não." ele replicou, honestamente, mas a garota o ignorou.

"Meu desafio para você é cantar uma música... inusitada para sua persona de detetive sério e compenetrado."

"Por inusitada você quer dizer  **constrangedora** , não é?"

"Isso mesmo. Você vai ter que cantar e  **dançar**." ela destacou.

"Céus, Akira, eu  **não sei**  dançar." ele sibilou.

"Vou escolher algo bem fácil para você. Nada muito diferente da sua dancinha de vitória no Metaverso."

"Não precisava me lembrar  _disso_." Akechi grunhiu, o rosto vermelho, em contraste com o suéter azul.

"Presta atenção enquanto eu mostro os passos."

A coreografia era de fato constrangedora, mas ela não se importava em fazê-la. Ela sempre fazia a mesma coisa depois de propor um desafio. Contrapartida, como ela mesma disse.

Não era tão difícil. Só constrangedor. Agitar os braços, cruzar os punhos, colocar a mão na cintura, dar uma voltinha. Ele não acompanhou, apenas ficou olhando, questionando-se sobre a necessidade daqueles passos.

"Que música é essa?"

"Gangnam Style."

"Hã?"

"Nunca ouviu? Fez muito sucesso há uns cinco anos atrás."

"Admito que não sigo muito as tendências da música ou da moda."

"Ok, eu não vou ser tão exigente assim. Se puder dançar, dance. Mas não deixe de cantar, ok? Afinal, é isso que as pessoas fazem num karaokê."

"Ok." ele concordou, respirando fundo. "Vamos lá. Que mesa você escolheu?"

"Eu não escolhi uma mesa. Eu escolhi o palco."

Akechi entrou em estado de choque, estonteado, confuso, desesperado. Se levasse uma magia de psicocinese ia levar um dano daqueles. Bem, ele ia sofrer com Psy.

"Não se preocupe, depois de você, eu subo lá. Você não vai passar vergonha sozinho."

O detetive fechou os olhos, procurando se concentrar em sua respiração, tentando acalmar seu nervosismo. E também aplacar a fúria que sentia. Ir para o  _palco_  não era constrangimento, era humilhação.

"Akira você vai me pagar por isso."

"Já paguei querido." ela replicou, sem se importar com ameaça. Mas depois seu comentário foi mais compassivo. "Não olhe para o público. Não se importe com o público, ok? Só siga seu ritmo. Pode olhar para mim se precisar de ajuda."

Akechi respirou fundo e se dirigiu ao cadafalso ---- ao palco. Subindo as escadas, ele se aproximou do microfone, dando uma olhada de relance para multidão. Não havia muita gente olhando para ele, o que parecia mais uma intervenção divina na opinião de Akechi.

"Pronto?" Akira perguntou, ele só conseguiu assentir, encarando um ponto neutro à frente, o telão que exibiria a letra.

Uma [batida eletrônica](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=95&v=9bZkp7q19f0) começou a ecoar, aparecendo junto com um videoclipe na tela, caracteres em katakana aparecendo na parte inferior do visor. Ok, pelo título ele presumiu que a música fosse estrangeira.

 

_ Oppan Gangnam style  _

_ Gangnam style  _

 

Akechi respirou fundo, perdendo as primeiras notas. É só respirar e dizer o que está escrito, só isso.

 

_ Najeneun dasarowun inganjeogin yeoja  _

_ Keopi hanjaneui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok ittneun yeoja  _

_ Bami omyeon shimjangi ddeugeowojineun yeoja _

_ Geureon banjeon ittneun yeoja  _

 

O ritmo constante e as palavras repetidas ocultavam sua desafinação momentânea. Mas logo ele estava quase no mesmo tom do cantor. O ritmo tornava as coisas mais fáceis, era só dizer o que estava escrito na tela.

 

_ Naneun sanai  _

_ Najeneun neomankeum ddasarowun geureon sanai  _

_ Keopi shikgido jeone wonsyat ddaerineun sanai  _

_ Bami omyeon shimjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai  _

_ Geureon sanai  _

 

O ritmo constante não era ruim, dava até vontade de seguir junto. De fato foi o que fez, oscilando levemente.

 

_ Aremdawo sarangseurowo _

_ Geurae neo hey, geurae baro neo hey _

_ Areumdawo sarangseurowo _

_ Geurae neo hey, geurae baro neo hey  _

_ Jigeumbuteo gal ddaekkaji gabolkka  _

 

Ele percebeu o crescendo, o ponto mais alto da música antes dela se romper. Deu alguns passos para o lado e uma pirueta, como fazia ao derrotar um inimigo no Metaverso.

 

_ Oppan Gangnam style _

_ Gangnam style _

_ Op, op, op, op oppan Gangnam style _

_ Gangnam style _

 

As próximas estrofes eram similares à primeira parte, a mesma cadência, ele as leu com antecedência, arriscando-se a entrar no ritmo da música, a executar a coreografia, mas sem parar de cantar.

 

_ Op, op, op, op oppan Gangnam style _

_ Eh sexy lady _

_ Op, op, op, op oppan Gangnam style _

_ Ehh sexy lady, oh, oh _

_ Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh _

 

Akira não tirou os olhos dele. Viu quando ele estava nervoso no começo, mas viu também quando ele emergiu no ritmo, expondo seu eu mais extravagante.

 

_ Jeongsokhae boijiman nol ddaen noneun yeoja  _

_ Iddaeda shipeumyeon mukkeottdeon meori puneun yeoja  _

_ Garyeottjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja  _

_ Geureon gangjakjeogin yeoja  _

__

_ Naneun sanai  _

_ Jeonjanha boijiman nol ddaen noneun sanai  _

_ Ddaega dweimyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai  _

_ Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultung han sanai  _

_ Geureon sanai  _

 

Akechi seguia o ritmo sem pensar. Sem pensar no que os outros diriam. Só aproveitando o momento. Tal como Akira, que dançava executando a mesma coreografia.

 

_ Aremdawo sarangseurowo  _

_ Geurae neo hey, geurae baro neo wey  _

_ Areumdawo sarangseurowo  _

_ Geurae neo hey, geurae baro neo hey  _

_ Jigeumbuteo gal ddaekkaji gabolkka  _

 

Ela sorriu, impressionada com a desinibição dele, com a forma com que ele se movia, em total liberdade. Quão grande era o poder da Música.

 

_ Oppan Gangnam style _

_ Gangnam style _

_ Op, op, op, op oppan Gangnam style _

_ Gangnam style _

_ Op, op, op, op oppan Gangnam style _

_ Eh sexy lady _

_ Op, op, op, op oppan Gangnam style _

_ Ehh sexy lady, oh, oh _

_ Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh _

 

Ele tirou os olhos da tela por um instante, procurando-a ali embaixo, sorrindo para ela, radiante. Ela devolveu o gesto, se sentindo feliz ao vê-lo assim tão feliz, tão livre.

 

_ Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  _

_ Baby baby _

_ Naneun mwol jom aneun nom  _

_ Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  _

_ Baby baby _

_ Naneun mwol jom aneun nom  _

_ You know what i’m saying _

__

_ Oppan Gangnam style _

_ Eh sexy lady _

_ Op, op, op, op oppan Gangnam style _

_ Eh sexy lady _

_ Op, op, op, op oppan Gangnam style, eh eh _

_ Oppan Gangnam style! _

 

Ele encerrou a letra, levantando o punho, como um astro da música faria. Houve uma grande rodada de aplausos, para a surpresa de Akechi. Ele olhou desnorteado para a multidão.

"Ei!" ela o chamou, logo ali abaixo do palco. "Agora é minha vez."

"Certo."

Ele desceu da plataforma, ainda meio incrédulo. Mas viu que Akira parecia meio pálida. Ela marchou rumo às escadas, se posicionando diante do microfone, fechando os olhos.

 

* * *

 

 

Claro que ela estava nervosa. Mas não importava. Ela precisava usar aquele poder --- o poder da Música --- para passar uma mensagem.

"Pode pôr para tocar."

A [percussão acompanhada da flauta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x09zoSPxwx4) tomou conta do ambiente, ela foi recitando as estrofes sem precisar da letra, sabendo a música de cor.

 

_ Can't you feel some really good in your world?  _

_ I can see you lost in a mellow dream  _

_ Feel some really good in your world  _

_ Searching end of dream waiting for a real end _

 

Suas palavras saíam no mesmo timbre, numa ressonância perfeita. Sua voz, a voz que cantava, era calma, suave.

 

_ Just plain words aligned in space  _

_ Hope to grasp a light going through the mind  _

_ You speak like everyone else  _

_ Loosing yourself deep down in the dream _

__

_ Time goes by  _

_ Drawn in everyday  _

_ Searching for truth of life _

_ Time goes by  _

_ Drawn in the same everyday _

 

Akira se movia de um jeito diferente, dançando quase sem sair do lugar, os pés se movendo conforme a cadência da canção; mas seguindo algo além do ritmo da música, os braços e as mãos gesticulavam a cada verso.

 

_ Can't you feel some really good in your world?  _

_ I can see you lost in a mellow dream  _

_ Feel some really good in your world  _

_ Searching end of dream waiting for a real end _

 

Ela cantava a letra, se expressando não só com o som mas também com o movimento.

 

_ Now welling up hidden feelings  _

_ Running just so uncontrollable  _

_ Without a breath muted feelings  _

_ All spilling out getting out through the door _

__

_ Things fall apart  _

_ Pieces of memory  _

_ Getting back to the start  _

_ Things fall apart  _

_ Pieces of those far-off days _

 

A voz que se expressava era calma, suave, mas profunda, convicta, urgente.

 

_ Can't you feel some really good in your world?  _

_ I can see you lost in a mellow dream  _

_ Feel some really good in your world  _

_ Searching end of dream waiting for a real end _

 

Akechi podia sentir a expressão do som e a expressão da letra. Significante e significado.

 

_ Light so high so high wipe those memories _

_ Light so high so high in the dream _

_ Light so high so high wipe those memories _

_ Light so high so high in the dream _

 

Por mais que jamais pudesse corresponder àquela realidade, ele se deixou levar. Como da outra vez, ele aceitou as palavras dela, um lampejo de luz na escuridão.

 

_ Can't you feel some really good in your world? _

_ I can see you lost in a mellow dream _

_ Feel some really good in your world  _

_ Searching end of dream waiting for a real end _

__

_ Can't you feel some really good in your world? _

_ I can see you lost in a mellow dream _

_ Feel some really good in your world  _

_ Searching end of dream waiting for a real end… _

 

Akira se calou, o instrumental continuando por mais um tempo, diminuindo até terminar. O que houve depois foi um estrondo, uma salva, uma saraivada de palmas, todos os presentes aplaudindo em unanimidade, os expectadores ali perto do palco, os clientes nas outras mesas, e até os funcionários que estavam atendendo. Todos aplaudindo, menos Akechi. Ele assentiu suavemente.

"Obrigado."

Akira se inclinou, parecendo mais cansada do esforço em cantar diante de uma multidão do que agradecendo os aplausos do público. Ela desceu cambaleando as escadas, Akechi logo ali, oferecendo uma mão, oferecendo apoio. Um senhor de terno gesticulou, perguntando se ela ia cantar mais uma canção, mas Akira balançou a cabeça em negativa. O executivo então subiu ao palco, e os dois se afastaram rumo à saída.

"Sobrevivi." ela declarou, ofegante.

"Eu é que devia ter dito isso." Akechi comentou. "Mas sério, porque você está tão... nervosa?" ele disse, notando como a mão dela estava gelada.

"Tenho problemas em falar com o público."

"Sério?" ele questionou, sem acreditar naquilo.

"Sim. Para apresentar trabalhos em sala era muito complicado. Ao menos para isso eu me acostumei um pouco. Estou tendo aulas particulares também --- nossa, elas me ajudaram muito."

"Aulas particulares?" ele perguntou, com um pouco de ciúme passando despercebido para os dois.

"Tem um senhor incrível fazendo campanha na praça de Shibuya, à noite. A oratória dele é sem igual. Tenho pegado umas dicas após ouvir os discursos dele."

"Estranho isso. Nunca imaginaria que você teria algum problema de comunicação."

"É fácil falar com um. Ou com um grupo pequeno. Mas com muitos eu fico perdida. Ou eu travo ou acabo falando mais do que deveria."

"Você não sabe em quem focar, não é?"

"Sim. É a mesma coisa no Metaverso."

Isso explicava a preferência dela por All-Out Attacks ao enfrentar grandes ajuntamentos de Shadows. Mas não era só isso. Ao falar com um, ela deixava a guarda exposta aos demais. Se falhasse na negociação, teria que voltar ao combate.

Porém, Joker era bem convincente ao lidar com aquelas criaturas. Sempre achou que a oratória dela era uma de suas melhores armas. Mas depois do karaokê... Akechi pensou que ela devia deixar as adagas de lado e usar um microfone.

"Espera." ela se manifestou, quando estavam quase na saída. "Faltou tirar uma foto."

Ela puxou o celular, se aproximando dele, focando com o celular os dois e também o palco ao fundo, o cenário vinho do karaokê. A câmara piscou por um segundo, disparando o flash e registrando o momento.

Um momento que Akechi iria guardar para sempre na memória.

 

 

 

\-- SÁBADO, 5 de novembro. Noite. Céu claro. --

 

Akira se jogou na cama, exausta. Tinha decidido ajudar Sojiro na loja de noite, aprendendo mais sobre o preparo de café. Tanto o Chefe quanto Morgana ficaram meio decepcionados com sua saída ao karaokê, parecia que Sojiro esperava algo mais.

E Morgana esperava bem mais, algo bem mais constrangedor e humilhante, algo que fizesse Akechi pagar pelo que tinha dito em rede nacional. Mona era o membro do grupo com mais suspeitas em relação a Crow, parecia que ele ainda desconfiava do detetive. Mas ao menos no Metaverso ele tratava Akechi de forma cordial. Não era inteligente criar rixas e rachas na equipe.

Francamente, se a hipótese não fosse tão absurda, poderia até achar que se tratava de ciúmes de Morgana. Uma hipótese absurda. Ela e Akechi eram só amigos.

 

 

 

\-- DOMINGO, 6 de novembro. Manhã. Céu claro. --

 

Tendo recebido uma ligação súbita do estúdio, Akechi esperava por sua condução em Shibuya, decidindo dar uma passada na Yon-Germain para comprar alguma coisa para comer, já que não tinha tomado café da manhã. Mas foi surpreendido ao encontrar um rosto familiar na multidão ali.

"Akira?"

"Hn?" ela se virou, procurando por quem a chamava, até que localizou o detetive, indo ao encontro dele. "Ah! Akechi-kun. Bom dia."

"Bom dia. Não esperava te encontrar por aqui."

"Nem eu. Vou pegar a integração, domingo é um dos melhores dias para achar livros no sebo. E você, decidiu explorar a cidade no dia de folga?"

"Uh. Na verdade, tenho que estar cedo no estúdio hoje."

"No domingo?" Akira questionou, incrédula.

"Foi uma ligação súbita."

"Ah. Bem, acontece, né?" a garota comentou, um tanto chateada por ele ter tais obrigações num dia como esse.

"Talvez a gente possa sair outro dia, se é isso que está pensando." ele comentou, displicente. "Queria lhe agradecer de novo por ontem."

Akira deu uma risadinha suprimida, dando ombros.

"Hmf. Não precisa agradecer. Não foi nada."

Não foi nada. Mas poderia ter sido  **alguma**  coisa? Ele resolveu perguntar algo que rondava sua mente desde que saiu do karaokê.

"Um… Akira… Porque você escolheu  _aquela_  música para mim?"

"Hmmn... Porque era a coreografia mais ridícula que eu me lembrava. E a música é bem animada também."

"Você fala coreano?" Akechi perguntou.

"Não. Só japonês, inglês e um pouco de português."

"Português? Sério?" ele questionou, surpreso.

"Minha mãe tem certo domínio do idioma."

"Hmmn. Bem... você se lembra da  _letra_  da música?"

"Era meio que um flerte polidamente descarado."

Akechi teve que rir junto diante da opinião dela, do absurdo da letra perante a ocasião.

"Achei isso também quando fui pesquisar."

"Fica tranquilo, você não dedicou a música para ninguém."

"Ainda bem. Mas tem uma parte que se aplica a você."

"Hã?" Akira olhou para ele na mais completa estranheza.

"Uma mulher que pareça inocente, mas que quando joga, joga pra valer. Bonita, adorável... Sim você, ei, sim é você, ei" ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, mas a garota deu uma cotovelada nele em resposta.

"Cala a boca, Akechi." ela grunhiu, constrangida.

"Sério. Falando sério agora. Você é uma pessoa incrível."

"Para."

O comando foi incisivo. Diferente do esperado, ela não parecia lisonjeada, muito menos levara o elogio na brincadeira. Por algum motivo que ele desconhecia, aquilo parecia ter ofendido Akira. O detetive logo se manifestou diante do silêncio que se instalou entre eles.

"Desculpa se chateei você."

"Tudo bem. Sou um pouco sensível com essas coisas." ela admitiu, mexendo displicentemente no cabelo, tentando disfarçar o quanto aquilo a incomodava.

"Me permite incomodá-la com mais uma coisa antes de ir?"

"Diga". Ela disse, revirando os olhos, mas de uma forma mais casual, levemente provocativa.

"Você escolheu a sua música por algum motivo especial?"

"Claro que sim. Foi para  _você_. Espero que se lembre dela." ela colocou, docemente, mas seu tom se tornou mais incisivo, quase frustrado. "Porque eu não vou fazer isso de novo."

"Eu agradeço então. De coração. Foi muito... tocante."

A vibração do trem se aproximando foi o que alertou do que cada um tinha que fazer.

"Seu trem."

"Ah. É mesmo. Tenho que ir. Até a próxima, Akira. Me ligue se precisar de qualquer coisa."

"Certo. Até a próxima, detetive".

Akechi embarcou no trem, com uma estranha sensação no peito, cálida e melancólica. Ele agradeceria a qualquer deus que tivesse colocado Akira em seu caminho. Mas suas preces também implorariam para que a jovem não se envolvesse na trama de sombras na qual ele se encontrava.

**Author's Note:**

> Esse capítulo surgiu inspirado pelo final de "Unfiltered", fic de autoria de Ayumibr, e da necessidade de elaborar algo mais leve depois de "Heartbeat, Heartbreak". Apesar de dar nome ao capítulo, a trilha "It's Show Time (Persona 4)" não seria o tema principal, e sim uma versão instrumental de "Signs of Love (Persona 4)". Ainda no que tange a trilha sonora, a música escolhida por Akira é "Mellow Dream", interpretada por Yumi Kawamura e aparecendo no anime "Persona Trinity Soul".
> 
> Sobre o livro que Akira estava lendo: seria um volume disponível para empréstimo na biblioteca de Shujin assim que Akechi entrasse para o grupo (Trata da história de Robin Hood). Quando finalizado, daria +3 de Proficiência, +1 de Coragem e +1 de Gentileza.
> 
> Posso estar sendo tendenciosa aqui, já que não há informações sobre a origem do protagonista no canon. Mas o sobrenome "Kurusu" me soa bem incomum, e uma das possíveis interpretações para a escrita em katakana é "Cruz", numa transliteração do português para o japonês. Portanto, no universo dessa fic, a mãe de Akira possui descendência brasileira/portuguesa, sendo filha de japonês imigrante com estrangeiro, tendo emigrado para o Japão.
> 
> Além de esclarecer o sobrenome incomum, essa descendência brasileira também explicaria o fato do cabelo do protagonista me parecer meio crespo, ondulado; contrastando com o cabelo preto liso japonês.


End file.
